


"I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE Y'KNOW!" - koro sensei x reader

by Sparklingana1



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Kotarou is a bitch, Post-Canon, Science, um yeah no idea what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingana1/pseuds/Sparklingana1
Summary: (Post-Canon) in which Y/N is an aspiring scientist and finds particles of the alien's cells on the clothes he wore everyday. She decides to try to bring him back as a human, which leads to rather interesting events.(F!Reader)
Relationships: Korosensei (Assassination Classroom)/Reader, The Reaper/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	"I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE Y'KNOW!" - koro sensei x reader

"And why are you giving some alien's old clothes to me?" I pouted, thinking I would have a more important job than this. 

"You're the intern, discard them."

"How!?" I exclaimed. 

"Look, I don't care how you do it, just get it out of sight." 

'I hate these people.' I thought. 

'I should get back at them for treating me like shit.'

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i have no idea how to write so chapters might be short LMAO


End file.
